Teen Titans: The Unexpected Visitor
by tidusguy
Summary: What would happen if a human fell into the world of the Teen Titans, and then fell in love with one of them! Hang on it will be a story you'll never forget!Please Review i need...choke..reviews!


Teen Titans: An Unexpected Visitor

Written by Matt Smith

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL**

As Matt lay in his bed reading a magazine, he wondered what it would be like to be in a cartoon. He was obsessed with an anime cartoon called Teen Titans. Even though he knew that cartoons were just drawings and voices he still thought it would be fun anyways. He sighed and put the magazine on the floor and turned on his TV. Sure enough it was time for Teen Titans to start as he began to watch his eyes drooped. Just as he was about to dose off, something strange caught his attention and he jolted wide-awake. A Titans communicator was sitting right in front of the TV.

"Strange" Matt thought as he picked up the communicator in his hands, "that wasn't here a minute ago, maybe its just my imagination, or something."

"It sure feels real though" suddenly a strange thing happened, the communicator glowed black Matt dropped the communicator in surprise. The black aurora then surrounded him as well he could feel a strange peaceful feeling as his vision became blurry and then he lost consciousness.

Matt could feel himself lying on his back on something cushiony, as he began to come to everything was blurry at first and then came into focus. He was laying on some kind of hospital bed with white curtains around him. As he lifted his arm to scratch his face, he screamed at what he saw. He was no longer three dimensional but now a drawing! Oh my fucking god what's happened to me! He took deep breaths and calmed down. "There's probably a reasonable explanation for this I'm probably just dreaming or something, yeah I must be dreaming. He slowly sat up his head hurting a little he then noticed he still had on his own clothes that he had been wearing while at home. He got up and parted the curtains and noticed he was in some kind of medical lab room. He walked over to a door and it slid open hitting him with a blast of cold air.

Matt walked carefully out into the hallway and down a ways. He then stopped at another door and saw a big "R" next to it he pressed the panel next to the door and it slid open. He gasped at what he saw inside he walked in looking around at all the books and powders he couldn't believe it he was in Raven's room! He walked over to a closet and opened it inside were her leotards and capes. He shut it carefully back. He then saw a chest of drawers. Curious he went over and opened a drawer inside were some black panties. He could feel his ears burn a little and he quickly shut it. He opened another drawer there were bras in this one though "Bingo!" he whispered to himself as he took one out. He looked at the tag "hmmm… 38 C just as I thought" he put the bra back just the way he had found it and shut the drawer carefully. He walked out of Ravens room and down the hall a little ways to his left there was a door marked with a "S" this time though he pushes the panel and walked in he was in starfire's room now. He could smell the brief smell of perfume and was interested in how a Tamerainian could like perfume. He looked around and figured that there was nothing that interested him and he went out.

Matt then went down a little more where he found himself looking at an elevator. He pressed the up arrow and walked into the open doors. He then looked and saw that the floors were not numbered but labeled. "Living Room and Kitchen, Raven and Starfire's rooms, Robin and Beast Boy's rooms, Cyborg's room, Evidence room, Roof, and finally Museum and Guest room" Matt thought for a moment and then pressed the button next to the label marked Museum and Guestroom. The doors shut and he felt the elevator moving now then after a moment the doors opened and Matt steps out. He walks down the corridor and goes the room marked "Museum" he opens the door and walks inside the room, automatically lights up. He immediately notices a line of cases set in the wall he goes over and reads the caption next to one of them. " This suit was designed for Batman in the far future " then he looked at the one next to it, It was nightwing's costume.

He then went over to a class case inside were two things a glass test tube full of some kind of strange liquid and a strange pyramid. He then saw a magic eight ball on a pedestal in the center of the room. Matt went over and picked it up he looked at the little window it said, "State your wish." Matt thought a moment and whispered "I wish I had superpowers but not just any powers I wish I had all of the powers of all the Marvel superhero's and I wish that I had no weakness." He shook it and turned it over it now said, "your wish has been granted".

Matt began to feel very strange the suddenly his body bulged with huge muscles and he became taller his hair grew longer and two swords appeared on his back as well as two silvery .45's on his waist. He reached up and found there was a mask covering his eyes hiding his identity. "Whoa, he said his voice now deep and rich. His clothes had now torn and he pulled them off revealing his costume underneath. "Hmm now what to call myself he thought for a very long time and then it came to him. The Silver Shadow, yeah that's it and his costume then changed to a slivery white. "There we go that's better Matt said to himself. He then returned to the elevator and pressed the button marked "Living Room and Kitchen". A few minutes later Matt now found himself standing in the Teen Titans living room! This was so cool he thought to himself as he sat down on the couch. He heard voices coming down the corridor, getting closer.

"Friend Robin someone has been in my room and I do not remember making my bed" Starfire's voice said from behind the door.

"Damn, my need for neatness" he cursed himself for he had noticed Starfire's bed unmade before he left and made it up.

"Yes someone has been in my room as well, my closet door is open. " he heard Raven join in.

Matt got up and looked for a place to hide. He jumped into the ceiling and looked through a crack in the panel watching them come into the room.

"Cyborg you and Beast Boy search the upper floors while Raven and Starfire search the lower floors meanwhile I'll search in here. For some strange reason I feel like we're being watched." Robin said.

Matt had by that time inhaled some dust and his nose twitched, he felt a sneeze coming on and he tried to cover his nose and mouth but it was too late.

"ACHOO!"

"What was that?"

"Sounded like it came from the ceiling"

"Azerath, Metrion, Synthos!" Raven said as the ceiling split open and Matt came tumbling out onto the floor with a crash.

"Hold him down Raven until we know who he is." Robin said.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Matt said as he struggled to get up but was held in place by Raven's magic.

"You better tell me who the hell you are and what the fuck you are doing here right now!" Robin said to Matt.

"My name is Matt, I am from the real world I guess you could say. I just got sucked in here and I have no idea where I was until I looked around. I hope you don't mind."

"How do we know you're not a spy sent by Slade." Robin yelled back.

"Because, " Raven interrupted "I transported him here"

"What!"

"He seemed lonely and needed some friends plus some adventure in his life, Robin"

"Why didn't you tell me about this beforehand"

"I was dreaming. I guess I put him here on accident, you know how hard it is for me to control my powers when I am asleep."

"I suppose you are right Raven, he just seems suspicious to me"

"Why don't we give this one called 'Matt' a chance" Starfire replied.

"Okay, fine but I'm going to keep and eye on him for a while till he can prove he won't turn on us."

"Dude, where's he going to sleep your not putting him in my room" Beast Boy said annoyed

"I won't I guess I'll put him in Terra's old room for now until we can build him a suitable one."

"If he decides to stay," Raven said completing Robin's sentence for him.

"Well, it's getting late and it looks like we could use some rest, Titans." Robin said yawning.

Matt yawned as well and followed the titans onto the elevator. As the elevator moved once more, Matt looked at all of the sleepy faces around him wondering if they would turn out to be as he thought them to be. The elevator then stopped and Raven and Starfire got out. Once more the doors closed again and the elevator continued to rise. It stopped and Robin got out motioning for Matt to follow him. Matt walked behind Robin as they went down the hallway. They stopped at a door marked with a worn dusty looking "T" Robin opened the door.

"This is your room for now, it used to belong to a very good friend of ours, please don't disrespect it in any wrong way for we are still trying to find a way to bring dear friend Terra back.

"I won't" Matt yawned

"Very well then breakfast, is at 10 am sharp don't be late" Robin said as the door closed behind him as he left.

Matt climbed into the bed and as soon as his head had hit the pillow he had fallen asleep.

**THE USUAL MORNING CONFLICTS ARRISE**

As Matt awoke to the sound of the chirping birds, he felt someone sitting next to him on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to find two large green ones staring back at him. He gasped realizing that this hadn't been a dream as he had hoped and that he was at home in his warm bed, but he was wrong.

"Friend, Matt it is the morning, time to go and watch Cyborg and Beast Boy do the arguing over of what to eat," Starfire said pouncing on him.

"All right, all right, I'm up" he slid out of bed as soon as Starfire had moved. He went with her down to join the others. Sure enough Starfire had been right of course because waffle batter and tofu cubes were still continuing to be hurled at from opposite ends of the kitchen. Matt sighed and smiled because it made him think of how he and his brother used to fight. He thought for a moment and then went over to the stove and he said nothing as he began to cook. Taking tofu cubes he mixed them in with what was left of the waffle batter and he made tofu waffles. He then put bread into the toaster to toast and sat down at the table with the rest of the titans watching Cyborg and Beast Boy fight some more. By now they had run out of things to throw at each other and now were hurling insults.

"Tin Man!"

"Flea bag!"

"Rusty bucket of bolts!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Oh, yeah well…"

"Ha, you can't think of a comeback. BOOYA! Makes the Victory sign with his fingers and runs around the room.

"Humph, and I thought Sam and I didn't get along, oh well, at least they're not throwing stuff at each other anymore. Matt said to himself.

"Yes, I see what you mean," voice said in the back of his head

"Raven stop reading my thoughts these are private!"

"Oops, sorry" he turned toward her and saw that she had gone slightly pink in the face.

Finally the bell goes off and Matt takes the waffles, toast, the omelets, and the glasses of Orange Juice and sets them in front of the rest of the Titans. They all looked at him with wonder "how'd he do that so fast". Matt said nothing just began to eat his own breakfast in silence. Starfire, not wanting to be rude took a bite of her omelet.

"My goodness, that tastes wonderful!" she said nodding to the other titans not to be afraid. Matt just sat back and watched them eat not saying anything cause he knew he had done something good.

"You know Robin, Cyborg said after the meal was done "I have a feeling that this guy ain't here to kill us cause the waffles were GREAT!"

" I don't really eat anything that comes from and animal but those tofu eggs were amazing!"

"Ok, Matt " Robin said turning to him," maybe I was wrong, but you still have to prove yourself in the simulator. Only then will I know you are ready to join the Teen Titans.

The others fell around him anime style

"Fine, Matt said, "bring it on, lets see what ya got."

CHAPTER 2

TRAINING FOR BATTLE

A few moments later Matt stands in a small room, above him the rest of the titans' watch.

Ok, we'll start you off with the basic obstacle course and then throw in some digitized versions of Slade soldiers, add in Cinderblock, the evil Terra, Plasmas, us, and finally Slade himself, with each objective finished the difficulty will rise are you ready?"

Matt stepped up to the starting line, cracked his neck and said, "I was ready yesterday, bring it on!"

The simulator started Matt ran along the clearing as devises popped out of the ground and started firing arrows at him Matt dogged each one successfully. Then He had to jump from platforms while dogging gunfire; so far it was all to easy for Matt and his new found powers. He climbed a wall made and some turrets destroy each other, jumped across a hidden pit, and grabbed the idol (which he was supposed to do) and then do the entire thing again while blindfolded. As he ran across the finish line a message flashed across the Titans screen. NEW HIGH SCORE! MATT 3:10, Cyborg's mouth just fell open "he just beat my score!

"All right, nice job down there! now its time for the combat simulator ready?"

Matt just nodded and pulled out his guns from their holsters. 30 of Slade's soldiers appeared and began to attack. Matt just smiled and fired at each one hitting them right in-between the eyes making their heads explode. Finally after the last soldier had been destroyed Matt just smiled up at them he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet!

"Ok, lets see how you and Cinderblock do and remember the goal here this time is to disable not to destroy understand."

"I suppose"

Out comes Cinderblock his massive stone body towering over Matt. Matt just stands there to scared to move. Come on move before… its too late Cinderblock smashes his fist into Matt sending him crashing into the wall.

"oooh!" everyone else says as he took the punch head on. That kinda punch would leave even cyborg out for a couple of minutes, Robin says flinching. "Look!" Beast boy says, "he's up again". Matt looks angry now and pulls out his sword he moves so fast his motion is all a blur. Matt comes to a halt grinning and breathing heavily. At first nothing happens and then Cinderblocks arms and legs fall off him just leaving him as a short little torso. Tiki god anyone? Matt says. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg and falls to the floor laughing his ass off. That was….a good one!" beast boy said clutching his stomach. Tiki God! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Terra was up next. This time your objective is to avoid fighting by using words. Good luck. You just watch Matt yelled back up at them. Terra appeared and she was pissed she said nothing but chunked rocks the size of boulders at Matt. Matt jumped from each one to the other.

"Terra, you don't have to do this I'm your friend!"

"Your no friend of mine, I don't even know you, so therefore you're my enemy." She hurls another rock at him this time bigger.

"What would Beast Boy say if he saw you doing this Terra, think about it."

"LIAR! You don't even know who Beast Boy is so shut up and die!" This time she throws a whole mountain at him.

"Please let me help you Terra, I know what it's like to be an outcast, (dodges another rock), to have pain brought upon those who I love, and know what its like to lose someone. Please stop so we can talk about this."

" NEVER! YOU LIE, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOUR JUST ALL THE SAME"

"Fine, then hurt me if you must but I will avoid you no longer", he says dropping his weapons to the ground in front of her. He stands there shutting his eyes tight waiting for the blow but it doesn't come he opens one eye. She stands there with hate on her face but it slowly fades, as she feels sorry for the poor kid.

"You can't be any older than I am she said looking at him as tears began to form in her

eyes. I am so sorry let's talk maybe… maybe your right. She fades away as the simulation ends. Starfire and Raven's eyes are all watery from what had happened.

Nicely done, Robin says three down three to go.

Plasmas was up next Matt braced himself for Plasmas was one of the most difficult of the Titans villain's to render harmless. You have no restrictions on this simulator ready, begin.

Two hours go by and finally Matt battered and bruised, had finally achieved victory. Next it was Slade not a good person to fuck with. Matt took a break first to recuperate from his battle with plasmas. Suddenly something came to him. If Plasmas was able to regenerate him then… yes it might work but he would need DNA from both of them.

A FRIEND IS REVITALIZED

"Hey nicely done out there again, what's up?" Robin asked.

"Something just came to me while I was fighting Plasmas, You wouldn't happen to have a sample of his DNA would you?"

"Yeah, as a matter a fact I do what do you want with Plasmus's DNA?"

"Well I figured If I could isolate it and then combine it with a sample of Terra's DNA… I could revive her."

"Seriously, are you sure something like that would actually work. Robin said. "I have been working for a long time on a solution to revive her myself."

"Yes, I am absolutely positive that this will work. It just depends on how old the samples are themselves."

"Well, Terra has frozen like that for 3 years now and it will be 4 by the end of this week. Beast Boy is really upset about it. But however we just got a prime sample from Plasmas yesterday."

"What day is it today?"

"Friday, why do you ask?"

"We need hurry we don't have much time left to save her."

They ran to the lab within minutes. Matt had the concoction made up and had placed it in a vial they called the rest of the Titans as they climbed into the T-jet. Moments later they had arrived at the spot where the statue of Terra was. Matt ran his hand across the plaque that read "A NEW TEEN TITAN, A GOOD FRIEND THAT WILL BE MISSED." Time for you wake up Terra he said as he tipped the vial covering her with the strange colored ooze. At once the statue began glow with a strange light as the rock began to crack in places. Finally it shattered leaving Terra upon the ground. Matt ordered for them to give them some room as he began to administer CPR. Terra coughed and began to breathe freely. Beast boy was completely in tears as he held his darling Terra in his arms. She opened her eyes briefly saw beast boy, smiled, and said "hey BB, long time no see, and fell back asleep. Matt knew he had done something for the team that no one else could ever think about doing. And as they returned to the tower Robin knew that no more training was required for he had saved a Titan in an area in which he could not. As Matt laid Terra in her bed he wondered if the Titans would need him now that they had their friend back, but as he went up to the guest room to go to bed that night he ran into Beast boy brushing his teeth.

Matt stopped for a moment and so did Beast Boy. They said nothing at first and then Beast Boy spoke up.

"Thanks for bringing my girlfriend back, he said" the others may not realize it but you've gone up a few levels in my book."

"No problem, Matt said as he opened the door to his room. "It's what a team does for each other; they help each other out." Beast boy said nothing but smiled friendly at him closing his door behind him. Matt once again climbed into his bed and as he drifted off to sleep he heard the familiar voice of Raven say "thanks" from somewhere in the back mind. He sighed and smiled as his eyes closed for he knew he had found a great group of new friends.

He began to dream. He was standing in a field all alone. In the distance a tree was standing by itself. Matt went over to the tree, and as he got near it, strange things started happening. The sky went dark and the moon turned blood red. Matt turned to look at the tree. It was engulfed in flames. Something behind him moved he turned ready to attack. The titans were all sprawled out on the ground, each of them brutally murdered in a way Matt couldn't imagine. However, there was someone missing. Terra. The tree behind him split in two and a figure rose out of the remains of the tree. A blonde girl with blue eyes. It was her, she had done this. Before Matt could rush her and attack he felt a stabbing pain, his heart had ruptured. The last thing he saw was her standing over him laughing. Matt awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping down his face; he sighed and realized it was only a bad dream. But as Matt got up he clutched his side there was a nasty looking scar that hadn't been there before. Something was up and Matt was determined to figure out what it was.

He needed some time to think as he walked through the tower, he wondered who he could tell about his dream. Only one person had come to mind he went to her room and knocked lightly on her door. No answer, "Raven must be sleeping," Matt thought he tried the door surprisingly it was unlocked and it slid open. Matt causously stepped in, sure enough Raven was in her bed fast asleep, she was wearing almost nothing and Matt cursed trying to keep himself from getting a hard on. He slowly walked up to her, he could hear her breathing slowly in and out, in and out. She looked so peaceful like a sleeping goddess he almost didn't want to wake her. But he was scared and needed to tell someone about his dream. He swallowed and slowly shook her.

"Raven?"

She moaned softly and turned over to her other side.

"Raven, Rav..AAH!" He was hurled against the wall pinned by her black magic.

"Who the fuck is in my room!" she said she was royally pissed.

"Mmmmph, mmmth, rrm!" Matt struggled to say his face had been against the wall. Raven saw who it was and let Matt down.

"Oh shit, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now"

"Now would you mind explaining what you are doing in my room and how you got in, because I usually keep it locked."

" The door was unlocked this time and I knocked and you didn't answer so I came in." Matt said "plus I need to talk to you about a dream I had it was very disturbing and I needed some guideance."

Matt began to explain his dream to Raven who covered her chest with the bed sheets listening. As he explained the grim details how every titan was murdered she looked disturbed. And when he got to the part about Terra and her killing him she gasped.

"I don't know what this all means but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, Matt finished. "What should I do?"

"I'm not sure, but I will have to look it up in one of my books. Until then, try not to say anything about this to the others, I'm not sure their ready to hear about it. And as for Terra," Raven said " let me talk to her, why don't you try to get some sleep. We only have a few hours left before the sun rises, here" she muttered a spell. "You will now have a peaceful, dreamless sleep. We'll talk about it some more in the morning ok?"

"Alright" Matt said yawning " and thanks Raven, you're a great listener."

"Mmmrph" was her reply as Matt left.


End file.
